Making It Special
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: Wally never ceases to surprise Artemis. Especially when it comes to a very special day or two. Pure Spitfire fluff and family. One-Shot only. Please don't ask for more on this particular piece. Additional special author's note inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Making It Special**

_Wally never ceases to surprise Artemis. Especially when it comes to a very special day or two. Pure Spitfire fluff and family. _

_Disclaimer: If I were able to lay claim to anything, I would totally steal this spitfire couple and never allow them to be separated again. I have no such authority._

* * *

"I can't believe that I slept in past eleven this morning. The last time I did that must have been with that overnight mission in Tibet." Artemis sat at a sandwich shop with Zatanna. The two best friends took the forever needed opportunity to hang out as the young magician was in town.

Zatanna laughed at her friend's outburst. "Yeah, I remember that. You ended up backhanding Wally pretty hard in your sleep when he attempted to wake you up for class." The dark-haired girl took a sip of her lemonade before she purged her lips in thought. "Maybe he learned his lesson and didn't dare to bother you again in your deep slumber."

Artemis' cheeks slightly reddened in embarrassment. "No. The thing is, I slept that late because the house was empty when I woke up. You know the twins, nor Wally, can stay quiet for that long."

Zatanna nodded in understanding. "Irey and Jai are just like their dad, _and mom_."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "They take more after Wally in their personalities, behavior, and even looks." Both of her children had red hair, Irey's slightly curly, and her husband's talkative nature as well as appetite.

"Jai does have your eyes and Irey your stubbornness." Zatanna pointed out.

Artemis avoided her friends gaze as she took a quick bite of her club sandwich and washed it down with her drink before she spoke again. "Anyway… I found a note on the kitchen counter about him taking the kids with him as he ran some errands. The house was even picked up."

"That's sweet." Zatanna added as she cocked her head to the side and drank more, clearly interested.

"I don't know," the blonde replied, unsure. "Usually Wally volunteers at lengths when he wants to ask for something."

"Maybe he just wants to help out. That's a good habit for anyone to want to get into. Wally has a caring heart and will do anything for you because he loves you."

A small smile spread across Artemis' face as she thought it over. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Enough about me, what is this I hear about you possibly starting a worldwide magic tour?"

The two friends chatted for a while longer before Zatanna perked up when she got a text on her phone. "Well, Artemis, I loved to spend the time with you. It's been too long since we had a chance to just sit down with everything going on."

"Between family and League business," Artemis agreed. Zatanna glanced at her phone as it buzzed again. "Someone is getting impatient. Could it be Dick by chance?"

Zatanna shut off her phone and slyly grinned as she denied. Artemis shrugged. "I need to get home anyway to make sure that Wally didn't give the twins a ton of sugary stuff while they were out." After an incident when the kids found their hidden candy last Halloween, the parents were in shock to how much and fast that stuff affected them. It was a nightmare on their behalf as they had to chase the twins down. Artemis wouldn't be surprised at all of at least one, if not both, later inherited their father's speed.

After promises to meet up again soon and for Zatanna to see the family, the two parted ways.

As Artemis pulled into the driveway, she saw the red minivan in its usual spot. _Good, Wally's home._ She mused to herself. Artemis was taken back by the dark and quiet house as she entered. It didn't fit her always chattering children and husband. When she was about to call out for the residents of her home, she caught on to whisperings in the other room. Artemis smirked as she recognized her husband's voice quietly telling the others that they need to be quiet. Sneaking through the other side of the kitchen, she spotted three figures, two small, hiding submissively around the corner as they obviously waited for her.

"I hope you guys have been staying out of trouble." She replied behind them, her hands on her hips and a smirk across her face. The three turned around suddenly in shock. The three year old twins reacted faster than their dad.

"We were s'posed to surprise you!" Irey playfully pouted.

"And you ruined it!" Jai added, mimicking his sister and folding his arms.

"That's because mommy can catch you when you're trying to be sneaky." Artemis told her children. She looked up at her husband. "And I'd like to know what's going on."

The twins glanced at their father for guidance. Wally sighed at their short attention span before gesturing them forward. "Didn't you want to tell her something?"

"Oh!" The kids' eyes lit up as they remembered. In a swift motion, Jai grabbed a huge homemade card off the counter and joined his sister as the two attacked their mother in tight hugs by her legs. Both looking up with the biggest smiles, they simultaneously exclaimed, "Happy Mother's Day!"

Artemis' heart melted as she took the card and examined it. Through the various crayon color scribbles along with stickers and glitter, the words Happy Mother's Day was barely recognizable.

"We signed our names at the bottom too." Jai explained as he proudly pointed it out.

"And we made you the pretty card because we love you mommy," Irey replied sweetly.

"I love you too sweetheart. Both of you." Artemis crouched down to grab both of her children in her arms for hugs as she kissed them on top of the head. As she stood back up, ruffling her son's hair, she added, "I thought that Mother's Day wasn't until tomorrow."

Wally shrugged as he gave a lopsided smile. "Yeah, but today is a special day anyway."

Artemis stared at her husband, confused. That's when she noticed in the corner of her eye what else was sitting on the counter. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. There sat a huge bouquet of multicolored tulips along with a few messaged balloons tied to the vase, a big bag of her favorite brand of chocolates, and a container of strawberries. Each item looked magnificent.

Wally chuckled at his wife's still baffled expression. "I can't believe that I was the one to remember for once while you forgot it was our anniversary."

Artemis couldn't believe it. She was the one that always remembered dates. How could their wedding anniversary completely cross her mind?! "Our fifth anniversary." She sheepishly said. Then something else clicked. "Wait, you were the one that messaged Zatanna earlier, weren't you."

Wally grinned wider. "Yup. Had to make sure she kept you out of the house until we were ready."

Artemis playfully punched him in the arm. He rubbed it more out of habit of faked pain. "I don't know how I put up with you all these years." She replied with a smile.

"And what wonderful years they have been with plenty more to look forward to." The ginger pulled the blonde close in his arms. The two gazed in each other's eyes tenderly for a long moment, green in stormy gray as they began to close the distance between them. Before Wally could capture Artemis' lips with his own, he was interrupted by a tug on his pant leg.

"Daddy," Artemis pulled back and lightly laughed. Wally shook his head in disbelief at their interruption before leaning down to his daughter's height.

"Yes, Irey?"

"Can I take Kitty Flash with me?" Kitty Flash was the young red-head's stuffed beige tabby cat with a pink and red dress that had a lightning insignia stitched in the center, courtesy of Grandma Paula at the girl's desired request. Irey never let that cat too far out of her sight.

Artemis raised her eyebrow. "Take Kitty Flash where?" She eyed Wally who rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness.

"He he… That's supposed to be another part of the surprise."

Artemis folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Uh huh. And what would—"

"They're here!" Jai announced excitedly from the front window as he went to open the door. In smoothly stepped a familiar blonde couple. Oliver crouched down and opened his arms wide, prepared for the twin's bombarding hugs.

"Grandpa Ollie! Dinah!"

"Hey kiddos," Ollie stood up and ruffled the hair of his 'adopted' grandchildren. As the kids moved on to hug his wife, he turned to the young couple that came to greet them, holding hands. "Why is it that they call me Grandpa and Dinah is just Dinah? I mean, I'm not that old."

Artemis couldn't help the smirk that crept across her face. "You should be honored Ollie. You were a grandpa long before with Lian."

"I don't have to be reminded," The mentor mumbled.

Dinah asked the youngsters, "Do you kids have your things ready to go?" The twins nodded and darted to their room.

Artemis turned to her husband in skeptism. "They volunteered to take the kids for the rest of the day so we can have a night to ourselves." Wally explained, "They'll bring them to my parents' house tomorrow when everyone goes over for the big Mother's Day dinner."

Artemis rolled her eyes then gave a smile to Dinah and Ollie. "Thanks for taking the kids. Today has definitely been full of _surprises_."

Irey and Jai by then had their bags and came running back in. "It's no problem." Dinah assured them.

After goodbye hugs and kisses were given by the parents as well as promises to be good for their 'grandparents', which Artemis rubbed in Ollie's face again much to his chagrin, the older couple each picked up a child and their bag.

"Thanks again for taking them," Wally said as the four got into the car.

Ollie turned around and winked at them. "Of course. Just let us know when you both would be expecting number three."

The car drove away and Artemis turned to Wally, a corner of her mouth slightly raised. "Well, he was right about us expecting," She admitted.

"Think we should have told him?"

Artemis shook her head. "We're saving that announcement for tomorrow with our families there. Ollie can find out then."

She leaned her back against Wally as he gently held his arms around her waist. They stood together for a while outside as a light comfortable breeze calmly came and went. Wally leaned down and softly spoke in Artemis' ear.

"So, we are kid free for a whole night. What should we do?"

There was a long pause as Artemis snuggled in closer to his warmth. "You know," She began, "We haven't been to Paris in a while…"

Wally instantly spun her around and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "As you wish beautiful," In one swift motion, the speedster picked up his archer wife. Out of habit, she pulled herself close to him and wrapped her arms securely around his neck. Wally leaned in as he tightened his grip around her waist as he suavely added in his best accent, "Pari awaits, mon amour."

The pair enjoyed their time spent in the city of lights, certain to visit the highlights of the city. Wally lightheartedly pouted as Artemis easily spoke French to the waiters in the quaint little café. Of course, when it reached the near time for bed for their children, Artemis called in to see if they were on their best behavior. Despite the fact that Ollie snuck them a large handful of cookies that they pleaded for and therefore managed to stop a mini sugar rush disaster, they were well.

Before the night was over, the mischievous couple stopped by Dick's place and left him some gifts out of the old prank pack. Overall, it was a fun and special night that they would not forget. Wally zipped up Artemis and took off before they could be caught. He slowed and put her down once they were a safe distance away. Surprising Artemis with a full blown kiss, the two leaned close, their foreheads touching.

"Happy Anniversary _and_ Mother's Day Artemis."

* * *

_I wrote most of this very late at night and ended up only getting less than three hours of sleep. Hope it was well worth it. :P_

_And I do plan to catch up on my other current stories for any who have been reading those. I am not satisfied with the next chapter of Darkness Rises yet and Multiplicity is currently on hold as my muse seemed to have disappeared somewhere on that one. _

_Please review!_


	2. AN

_Thank you for all the lovely feedback on this story. It really made my day. I know that some of you really wanted to see more to this story. As I stated before, this is a one-shot. But from the response that this had gotten, I've decided to continue in the near future (like June) to start up a series of Spitfire family related works. This would be a collection of one-shots put together of the West family and other favorite Young Justice characters. I have so many ideas, but this gives me time to settle down a bit for the start of summer to finally arrive and hopefully finish up another story._

_I do welcome suggestions as well. The team will make various appearances throughout as well for some of these moments. The pairings will most likely be cannon, although if you have strong convictions that these should be changed, let me know. The toughest to decide are Dick/Babs or Dick/Zee and Tim/Cassie or Tim/Steph. PM me if others come to mind. Artemis/Wally is an obvious given as well as the constant others._

_Don't forget to add me to alert if you want to read this upcoming story! :D_


End file.
